Ringtone War
by Misguided Choices
Summary: Tony DiNozzo plays a practical joke on his partner...and a ringtone war ensues. They battle back in forth with sounds that seems to remind them of each other,in some strange way...Bad summary, but it's better than it seems. Give it a try.
1. Ringtone War: Part I

**A/N: **So this idea has been in my head for awhile. It can be crackfic, or it can just be for fun. But I have a few of these ideas, so there's going to be more chapters. If you like it and want more, please be patient as my schedule is going to become very hectic soon...This is written in co-authorship with my love LawandOrderFreakBAEO.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS. Nor the song mentioned in italics in the story (ies).

**Read and Review!!**

It was a slow day for the MCRT team. Agent Tony DiNozzo sat in the squad room, feet propped up on his desk and hands behind his head, reclining in his chair. The bullpen was empty- Ziva had gone down to see Abby, Gibbs was up with the Director and he had sent McGee out on a coffee run. He sat around examining the amount of papers that laid on the three desks. They should be doing paper work and looking into any new information on cold cases, but it was Friday and they just wanted to get out of the office.

As he glanced around the room, his eyes fell on Ziva's desk. Laying in open site was her cell phone-it was as if it was left there purposely. It was just calling him, telling him to come and lurk into her personal business. He smirked as he got up from his seat and walked over to her phone. He leaned against her desk, and began looking through her contacts. As he looked into the phone, he fell upon her ringtone section. He chuckled to himself, an idea forming in his head. His smirk grew bigger-if possible-as he waited for his selection to open.

"What are you doing?" a voice questioned from beside him.

"What does it look like I'm doing McCurios? I'm getting Ziva some nice music." He responded, typing in his selection.

"No, I think what you're doing is invading her personal privacy." McGee responded, walking past and placing Tony and Ziva's orders on their desks. Tony scoffed as he finally found what he was looking for. He let out a small laugh, clicked purchase and set it as her default ringer. He smiled triumphantly, placed her phone back on her desk and sat back down. It was as if nothing happened. Now, all he had to do was wait. Tony sat down at his seat and propped his legs up on his desk, took out his own phone and began to play Tetris. Ziva then walked out of the elevator straight to her desk. She noticed her cell phone was moved a quarter of an inch from how it was... Tony. She opened it and looked around in all the obvious places. Nothing seemed to be different... She glared at Tony who pretended not to notice and sat down at her desk.

She placed her phone down and then picked up her tea, taking a sip. She glanced at Gibbs desk and then up to the Director's office. He must still be up there; which was good. It meant that he wasn't aware of her abscense. Placing down her cup, her eyes fell upon the paperwork that rested on her desk. Sighing, she opened a folder and continued to look through it.

"How's the paper work Ziver?" Gibb's questioned, taking a long sip from his coffee.

"It....it is making some progress." She replied, reading through the files.

"Lotsa progress in the lab, I take it?"

She knew she was caught, but didn't let it show. "I suppose so, Gibbs," she responded, finishing up one of the reports. She closed the folder, and stood up from her desk. She walked confidnetly over to Gibbs desk and placed the folder down.

"Finished?" he questioned. Ziva nodded and he opened the folder, reading through it. Closing the folder he looked up at his agent. "You know, you still have a lot of paper work. Maybe if you hadn't gone down to see Abby..."

She responded, unfazed "I'm not sure what you mean Gibbs. I was up here the entire time."

He smirked at her and stood up, his icy blue eyes piercing into her chocolate ones. "You sure about that?"

Before she could respond a phone rang through the air-and it wasn't one of their desk phones. Instead her cell phone was ringing incesantly.

_She wants to touch me _

_She wants to love me _

_She'll never leave me _

_Don't trust a ho _

_Never trust a ho _

_Won't trust a ho _

_Won't trust me..._

The phone continued to ring and no one moved to answer it. They only stared at her desk, as the phone continued to play the same thing over and over. Finally it beeped, signalling she had a missed call. The bullpen was still filled with silence. Finally, Gibbs cleared his throat. He stared at her, as her hair fell in her face, covering her blush.

"Interesting choice of....sound thing." Gibbs commenting, taking a final sip of coffee and leaving the bullpen. Once she knew he was gone, she ran over to her desk to look at her phone. She pulled up her calls page and noticed it was from Tony. She jerked her head up, glaring at him.

"I'm going to kill you, DiNozzo."


	2. Ringtone War: Part II

**A/N: **Most of these are gonna be really short. If I think they need to be edited and people get really into them, then I will add more and edit.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own NCIS or the song mentioned. Well....I have the song on my ipod and I have season 1-6 soo....I don't own the rights to either.

-------

A couple days had passed and Ziva pretended to let the ringtone incident slide off her back. However, she was just cleverly plotting her revenge... waiting for the opprotune moment to strike. She had everything figured out to the very last detail. All she had to wait for was DiNozzo to slip and leave his phone somewhere where he wasn't. She knew this couldn't be long. He wasn't that smart. In short- Tony was a dead man.

Her chance was given to her, a little less than a week later. After coming in from a crime scene, Gibbs gave each of them a glance before heading down to Abby's with a caf-pow and a box of evidence. McGee began looking up the Petty Officer's recent records, she was in charge of his friends and family while Tony would look into the members of his platoon. Once Gibbs was gone, Tony ran toward the bathroom. Ziva waited for a few seconds, searching her surroundings. Now was the moment. It was set up perfectly.

She got up from her desk in one motion, moving over to where Tony's cell sat in the middle of all the clutter. She picked it up and hummed, as she navigated her way to what she needed.

"Ziva...." McGee started.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?" he questioned nervously.

She shut the phone, a satisfactory smile crossing her face. "Oh, nothing."

She placed the phone back in it's exact position and moved back toward her seat. She began pulling up the Petty Officer's records when Tony came back into the squad room.

Tony sat down at his desk and began working on the members of the Petty Officer's platoon. As he began typing on the computer he noticed he had accidently left his cell phone in plain site of Ziva. He looked down at it, then up to her, and down back at the phone again. He pretended to be nonchalant about picking it up and making sure she didn't change anything, but at that exact moment the elevator doors slid open and Gibbs walked out quickly. He dropped his phone and began typing furiously away, so he wouldn't get yelled at.

"Whata we got?" Gibbs questioned, standing in the middle of the squad room.

"Mother and father divorced, one lives in florida and one lives in New Hampshire. No siblings, no girlfriend." Ziva answered.

"Only made a few calls to his friends, one to his father. Other than that, nothing looks suspicous." McGee responded.

Gibb's site set on Tony, waiting for his repsonse.

"Uh...most of his buddies in his platoon where away on leave boss. The only one is Ross Catcher. Gonna try and get in touch with him."

Gibbs nodded, and began to walk toward the entrace of the squad room. Instead, he leaned over Tony's desk and gave him a head slap. "Get to work faster, DiNozzo."

"Yes Boss!" he responded curtly, watching as the older man walked toward the stairs.

Ziva watched Gibbs as he walked into the Director's office and the door was shut. She smiled, and then opened a new window on her computer. Clicking on her messanging system she quickly typed in McGee's name, her message and clicked send.

As McGee continued to check phone and bank records, a new window blinked on his screen_. Call Tony for me and I'll forget all about this pictures that you STILL have. Block the number. _

He read the message once more, and glanced over his computer at Ziva. She gave him a knowing look, then turned her attention back to her work. Knowing he would surely get in trouble for this, he was tempted by Ziva's offer to forget about the photos. He swiftly pulled out his iPhone and hid it under his desk as he made the call.

Tony fel the vibrations though his hands before his brain registered that his phone was ringing. He went to pick it up, however, he then realized that the song playing was not his normal ringtone.

_No, we're never gonna quit_

_Ain't nothing wrong with it_

_Just acting like we're animals (animals)_

_No, no matter where we go'_

_Cause everybody knows_

_We're just a couple animals (animals)_

_So come on baby, get in_

_Get in,just get in_

_Check out the trouble we're in_

Tony sat there mortified at what was happenning, and all he could do was stare at Ziva with a look of hatred. He couldn't bring himself to actually answer the god forsaken call that was probably coming from her. Or McBribe.

_You're beside me on the seat_

_Got your hand between my knees_

_And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze_

_It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear_

_But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my---_

At that moment Gibbs walked by to sit down at his desk. "Are you going to answer that, DiNozzo? Or just scar the little kids for life?"

Ziva tried not to smirk. Tony silenced the ring and continued to glare at Ziva. "Oh it's on Zee-vah. Don't you worry. You have just started an all out war with the master."

Ziva did not look scared in the slightest. Her only response was, "I thought that song seemed to suit you well."

McGee then whispered under his breath as he was still typing furiously away, "You would know."

--------

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! **


	3. Ringtone War: Part III

**A/N: **Thank you guys so much! I woke up this morning and had 12 emails-all about this story; faving them, story alerts. Thank you so much!! One thing: So laugh all you want at this guys name. I picked Jacob and asked B to come up with a last name and....well....you'll see...

**DISCLAIMER: **As usual I don't own the rights to NCIS or the song. I do own the....guy....in the story.

**PART III: **

It had been awhile, but Ziva had finally gotten control of her personal life. She had gotten control of being back at NCIS and things were going pretty well. It was the team's week off, which gave Ziva the chance to go out with someone. Of course, their meeting had been a bit awkward. The team had been at a crime scene investigating a case and he was one of the witnesses. After taking his statement he had somehow persuaded her to have dinner with him. So, on her Saturday night off, she had gone out with Jacob Wolff.

She was not sure what to expect from this date. She wasn't sure if she was looking for a real relationship at the time, but she wasn't going to turn him away. After all, he seemed like a nice gentleman. As she got herself ready all she could think about was the only thing that Jacob had told her about where they were going: "Dress nice." She had no idea what that would mean. So she put on a very elegant deep green dress. When he finally rang the doorbell she was frantic. "So where exactly are we going?"

"Oh, just somewhere. It's no big deal, really." Jacob waved her off.

When they got to their destination Ziva looked up at the name. Andre's. This was the best, most expensive restaurant within 50 miles of here. She could not believe this was her first date with him. What kind of man was he?

He had obviously been here often, as the manager and owner both came out to greet them. They were placed at his "usual table"; Ziva wondered how many girls he brought to his "usual table". She brushed it off and tried to enjoy herself. Things were going well; he kept his distance and was a gentlemen. After ordering they began discussing a little bit about each of them. He grew up in a small town in New Jersey, had a younger sister and went to George Washington University. She explained that she came to Washington from Israel, but didn't mention much of her family. He must have known not to ask, because he didn't pester her for more answers.

"So what exactly do you do?" she asked him.

He chuckled lightly before answering. "I'm actually a lawyer."

At this response she let out a laugh.

"What?" he questioned, amused.

"My boss," she started "has this rule about lawyers. Never get lawyers involved."

Jacob laughed at this new information. "Well, we're not as bad as we seem."

Their food then came, and they made chatter as they ate. As Ziva was almost finished with her meal a song that she had heard before, but did not know that well began to play. She looked to the patrons near them to see if they were going to answer their cell phone. However, she then got a look of horror on her face when she realized that those atrocious words were coming from inside her purse.

_Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger _

_But she ain't messin' wit no broke _

_Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger _

_But she ain't messin' wit no broke _

_Get down girl, go 'head get down_

_Get down girl, go 'head get down_

She then reached into her purse and answered the phone in a hurry. "What do you want?" She said not even looking at who called.

"Ziva?" The voice asked.

It was Gibbs.

"Uh... Yes, Gibbs?" Ziva stuttered out.

"I just wanted to see if you were having fun on your date with that lawyer... because that's going to be the last." Gibbs said and then hung up the phone.


	4. Ringtone War: Part IV

**A/N: **Dear Maybe-I-Should-Write-Something, thanks for the comment. It inspired us to use the song you suggested. I have no idea how we didn't think of it, but thank you for reminding us!!!

**Disclaimer: **Again, I don't own the rights. Kthnxsbyee.

**Ringtone: **Jizz In My Pants- The Lonely Island

**PART IV:**

The team had finally finished a case that was very hard on them. At Ducky's suggestion Palmer, Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ziva, and Tony all went out to a bar to celebrate. Seeing as this was something that didn't happen often, it was very nice to have everyone out of the work envrionment into a place with a relaxed atmosphere and a drink.

For some reason or another Abby and Ziva wanted to go to Ziva's house quickly before the bar. The boys didn't mind and headed to a large booth for their first round.

Of course, Tony found a girl to flirt and dance with within seconds. This left McGee, Gibbs, Ducky and Palmer: Palmer and McGee awkwardly tried to make conversation, but ended up drinking instead while Gibbs and Ducky were very intent on one of Ducky's youthful stories. Tony began to forget that he was here with the team, as he danced with girl after girl. And bought each new girl a drink. He smiled at this, remembering that McGee was the one who was paying for all the alcohol tonight. When he had a minute alone, he walked over to the bar and ordered a new drink for himself. While waiting, a hand collided-hard-with his head.

"Stop making McGee pay for everything DiNozzo. And get back over there-Ziva and Abby are back."

As Gibbs walked away, Tony rubbed the back of his head. He downed his drink, settling the glass back on the counter. As he made his way through the crowd, he noticed their booth. He was going to joke that it was impossible for Gibbs and McGeek to get two girls that hot to sit with them, until he walked closer. And realized it was Ziva and Abby.

Tony stumbled over to the table and gawked at the women. They sure did a hell of a job cleaning up. "Hello ladies. Now, you didn't need to get all dressed up nice and pretty for me... but if you insist." He said with a devilish grin as he sat down across from Ziva.

"It wasn't for you, silly." Abby said. Ziva then shot her a quick glance and Abby said no more. They were definitely up to something. But what, he wasn't sure of.

They all sat down, sharing stories and jokes. The alcohol continued to make it's rounds, and Tony continued to oogle at almost every woman that passed by. As the night went on more alcohol was brought to the table and everyone began to feel the affects. Including Jimmy. Ducky took the role of taking him home, while Gibbs assited getting Palmer to the car. With the opportune moment, Tony moved in one motion to the girl that had been staring at him for a few minutes. With the alcohol he had already consumed, he forget his cell phone placed in clear site on the table. While he was away, Ziva brought McGee in on the plan. As much as he hated being involved in this "war" that was going on, he also enjoyed seeing Tony squirm.

Tony walked back to the table, a satisfactory smile on his face. "Got her number," he said.

Tony then sat down at the table as Ziva got up. "I am going to dance." She then leaned down, both hands on the table, making her clevage very visible. "Would you care to join me, Tony?"

Tony tried to keep his mouth closed. However, after a second he regained his composure. "Uh, yeah. Of course i'll dance with you." He then got up and followed her to the dance floor.

She grinded up against him and he could not believe what was happening. He had just danced and drank with so many other girls, but he felt something different as Ziva shook her ass in front of him. He wasn't sure exactly what it was because of, maybe the booze, but all that he knew was that he had to go sit down and get away from her.

He then left her and sat down next to McGee. Ziva followed him back to the table and said "What happened? Did I do something wrong, I thought that is how you dance here...?"

Tony went to answer her, however his phone on the table began to play a very appropriate song.

_This really never happens you can take my word _

_I won't apologize _

_That's just absurd _

_Mainly your fault for the way that you dance _

_And now I jizz in my pants _

_Don't tell your friends or I'll say you're a slut _

_Plus it's your fault _

_You were rubbing my butt _

_I'm very sensitive _

_Some would say that's a plus _

_Now I'll go home and change _

He stared at it, open mouthed. It played again, and of course at that time, Gibbs returned to the table. He looked at the cell phone, Tony, and the phone once more. He took a deep breath, smacked Tony on the back of the head, and walked out of the bar.

Ziva entire demenor changed. From once being concerned, she know had a devious smile on her face, looking at him from behind the hair that fell in her face. McGee and Abby's smile grew, as laughter filled the air. Tony finally gained his composure and cleared his throat.

"Very smart David," he started "but don't think this is over."

She smirked at him and leaned forward "Oh, it definatly isn't, DiNozzo."

**READ AND REWIEW!! :D**


	5. Ringtone War: Part V

**A/N: Props to my love B, who wrote the ending. Oh my god, I laughed so hard. It's great. I really loved it. So bad yet....XD**

**This is for my love Meghan, who messaged me. She usually doesn't read NCIS stuff, but she read this. And I love her for it. So Meghan, this is for you! Annddd I'm sorry I wasn't able to put that line in there.... ;)**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the rights. Season 1-6 and the song? Yes. Jacob Wolff? Yes.**

**Song: Good Girls Go Bad-Cobra Starship**

**Part V: **

A few days had passed since the ringtone at the bar. They all knew it was going to be a bad day-Gibbs only took a sip of his coffee before throwing it out. He scowled, going to get a new one, but when he returned he was empty handed. McGee eyed his boss suspicously and nervously. He walked right past them and went down to who they assumed was Ducky. Once he was in the clear, McGee's eyes set on Tony and Ziva. Surprisingly, they weren't flirting or fighting, but dillagently working on the folders in front of them. Of course, he knew better than that. In both of his team mates minds, they were plotting which tone would come up next and where they would set it up.

He really just wanted it to end. He didn't want to get caught up in orignially, but Ziva or Tony always seemed to have something on him. Ziva sighed, closing the folder and standing up from her desk. She looked down at her desk, and her eyes fell on her cell phone. She debated on picking it up and taking it with her. Instead, she opened it, punched in the code for the lock, and shut the phone once more. She smirked at Tony, who now looked up as she entered the bullpen.

Once she was a few feet away, Tony casually stood up and stretched. He did a small circle, looking at every possible area of the bullpen. When he was sure that Ziva wasn't around or use her ninja skills, he went toward her desk. Picking up her cell phone, he noticed that it was locked.

"McCodeCracker, I need your help."

"No... No, no no. I'm done with helping you guys. I don't want to be in the middle of this anymore." McGee said firmly to him. "This is your battle, not mine. You can do it."

Tony glared at him. "If you don't help me Elflord, i'll post your profile on all the online dating sites with really atrocious information about you and just laugh when you get millions of phone calls a day from creeps."

McGee thought for a moment about the consequenses, but he remained firm. "I'm not helping you guys anymore. Do it yourself. You're wasting time arguing with me anyway..." He left his sentence hanging hoping that Tony would forget about his quest to get him to help and focus on unlocking the phone.

Tony looked down at the phone and started punching in random numbers. After a moment he had a stroke of genious. He thought about her old apartment... what was the number of that old apartment... 3558! He then punched in the numbers and the phone was unlocked. _Ah Ziva, _he thought, _you can never outsmart Mr. DiNozzo. _He then clicked away on the phone to change the ringtone once more. As he felt his time running short he locked the phone, placed it exactly back where he found it and ran back over to his desk.

McGee looked up questioningly. "Sorry McNofun. I couldn't get it. Thanks for all your help."

His "Ziva Radar" must have been working perfectly, because a few moments later, the Israeli came huffing around the corner. She had a paper towel in one hand, rubbing against the shirt she currently wore. Tony and McGee both looked up at her questionably.

"I scared Abby. Not purposelly of course! But....there was a Caf-POW explosion..." she explained, going behind her desk, bending down and opening a drawer.

She came back up, a new shirt in hand. If you could even call it a shirt-it was yellow with lace designs. It was definatly different than what she normally wore to work, and that surprised both McGee and Tony. She quickly walked out of the room, toward the Ladies room. With this new found chance, Tony scurried over to her desk, picking up her phone once more. His brain clicked, and a new thought was given to him. A different ringtone must be set. He punched in her code, and it unlocked. Instead, it took a moment to process. On the bottom of the screen, there was something different. That something different was an icon in the shape of an enevelope. He smiled a large DiNozzo smile and read her latest message.

_H_

_ey Ziva, I know that you said you're not really allowed to date lawyers, but I figured that we could break that rule again. Do you want to go out tonight? Text me back when you can, no worries. --Jacob Wolff._

Oh my god. Tony thought. _This is priceless. A lawyer? Date? Ziva? _His mind was working in overdrive. He thought of the best song for her situation, set it as her ringtone, locked her phone, and put it back exactly like it was. He then went over McGee's shoulder and pretended to be looking at what he was doing as Ziva came back from the bathroom.

As she walked in his jaw dropped a little. That shirt... So much see through... so little fabric. It was almost too much to handle.

She sat down at her desk and continued on the folder in front of her. After a few minutes, she noticed that it was very quiet. She glanced up, her eyes settling on Tony and Tim. Both staring at her. Intently. She looked from one to the other, and then she glanced down at herself. She scoffed, rolled up two pieces of paper, and aimed at both of them. They hit perfectly, right in their faces.

"Get back to work, boys," she said with a smirk, typing away on her computer.

"Oh, Ziva," Tony began.

She looked toward him as he walked to his desk, a questioned look on her face.

"Some guy called you." he said. His brain wasn't processing. Words were just coming out of his mouth.

"What guy?" she asked.

He shurgged, sitting down. "Some guy. Funny name. Like from that teen book all those crazy girls are talking about. Full Moon? Something like that. I don't know. It's a movie too-looks pretty bad. The actors are bla-"

"Tony!" she yelled. "Back to the point!"

"Oh right," he continued "the name. Jacob Wolff I think?"

"Yes?"

All three members of the squad room turned to see Jacob Wolff, a vase of snapdragons and lillies in his hands.

Ziva turned around and looked up at the man who just walked in. "Jacob, I had no idea that you were coming!"

"Yeah, I figured I would surprise you. Whenever you talk about work you always seem stressed out, so i brought you these flowers as well." He handed them to her.

She took them and smelled them. "Well, thank you so much, Jacob. But... can you walk this way with me?" She led him around the stairs to talk privately from the prying ears of Tony and Tim. "I'm so flattered and greatful that you came here and brought me these beautiful flowers. But, if my boss--" She was then cut off.

"If your boss what?" Gibbs said stopping as he walked by.

_I know your type_

_Yeah, Daddy's little girl_

_Just take a bite_

_Let me shake up your world _

_Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong_

_I'm gonna make you lose control_

_She was so shy_

_Till I drove her wild_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go--_

Her eyes widdened at the sound that was coming from her pocket. She inhaled, pulling out her phone quickly. One missed call from an unknown number. She wasn't stupid. She knew it was Tony. And she knew that she'd have to get him back.

"My office, David." Gibbs grunted, walking toward the back elevator.

Once he heard the elevator ding closed, Tony walked over toward the stairs.

"So, Jacob," he began "how long you been dating Ziva?"

"Well, we actually haven't been dating. Just...going out." he responded.

Tony chuckled, as he continued his 'speech'. "Well, ya know. There are a few things you should know about Miss Ziva David."

"Really?" he questioned. "And you're willing to share?"

"Of course," Tony responded. "I mean, someone's gotta warn you."

"Warn me about...?" Jacob asked, waiting for Tony to continue.

Tony stopped for a moment and tried to gather his thoughts. "Well, there is no easy way to say this... Ziva and i hooked up. And let me tell you, she is horrible in the sack. You might think that she would be good, but she isn't. It was horrible. She also cheated on me. But i don't even know why. So we broke it off. Now, sure it's a little awkward in the work place, but nothing big. Oh, but she did tell me that she got herpes from some guy. And that now she's just using people and hurting them to fullfull some kind of emotional thing where she breaks their hearts and she thinks that she's hurting her father like he hurt her. But other than that she's a really great person!" Tony finished happily.

Jacob looked at him stunned. "I uh... iI have to go." He then said quickly.

As he was walking out he almost ran right into Ziva. "I... I'm sorry Ziva, but i have to go. And I don't think we can see each other anymore." He then ran to the elevator not looking back.

Ziva walked up to Tony's desk and looked him in the eye. "_What _did you tell him?" She said looking like she was going to kill him.

"I didn't say anything." Tony responded quickly. "He just sat around, looked on your desk and got spooked. Such a shame too... he looked like _such _a nice lawyer."

Ziva sat down at her desk looking for anything that might be offensive. However, soon she gave up and sat there staring at her computer screen. Tony then looked at her. "So, now that you're free tonight, would you like to go out?"

-------

**READ AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!!! **


	6. Ringtone War: Part VI

**A/N: **You should all see Hair. B and I saw it today. Amazing. 3

**Disclaimer: **We do not own the rights to the songs mentioned or Tony and Ziva. If we did, I'm pretty sure that Tiva would have happened by now...

**Songs: **S.E.X-Nickelback and Tap That-Megan McCauley.

**Part VI:**

Somehow, after his bickering and incesant pestering, she finally agreed. He sat back in his seat, a satisfactory smirk on his face. The bull-pen fell into silence once more as they occupied themselves at their desks. The rest of the day went by quickly. There were no new calls or leads on their case, which led to Gibbs letting them out early.

"So, tomorrow? 8 good for you?" Tony questioned as they both packed up their belongings.

"I suppose that is fine," she responded, slinging her pack over her shoulder and walking toward the elevator.

The ding signaled through the air as the metal doors opened. They both walking in, perfectly in step, and waited as they went down to the garage.

"So were are we going?" she asked.

He glanced over at her, "You'll just have to wait, Miss David."

They reached their floor and they both walked to their cars. Before he could even back-up, he watched as she raced out of the garage. "I don't even know how she got her license..." he muttered.

----

The next day met them with so much work that by the time they looked up at the clock after lunch, it was time for dinner. Time for dinner, however, did not exactly mean that they were going to eat. Gibbs said that unless they got all of their work done they were not allowed to eat. Sighing, huffing, and complaining (not loud enough for Gibbs to hear,) McGee, Ziva, and Tony continued on their trek throught their mountains of paperwork. They did not know how one day they had no work, and the next it seemed to be endless. Couldn't everything just even out and have a day with work, but not too much work? I guess not.

Ziva looked up from her computer for the first time in a while. Gibbs had gone to get more coffee for himself. And McGee needed to use the restroom. Her eyes felt fuzzy and then they focused on Tony, who looked back up at her. "I am finally finished." She then looked at the clock. "Tony, the time is two thirty. So much for that date of ours."

Tony leaned back in his chair. "I just finished too. And who's to say that we're not going on the date anymore?"

"I just assumed that since it was so late, we would not be able to go out." Ziva told him.

"Oh don't worry my little Zee-vah. I always have a back up plan. Don't you worry your pretty little head. Now, get your things together and let's get out of here before McTinkles and Gibbs comes back."

ZIva smiled at him and put on her jacket. "Can you tell me where we are going now?"

"Nope. You're just going to have to wait."

She sighed, buttoning up her jacket shuting down her computer. They quickly grabbed their packs and walked toward the elevator, trying to escape before either McGee or Gibbs came back. They took his car, pulling out of the garage and driving through the city. A few miles away, they came across a small diner, the words "Stardust Diner" brightly illuminated on the sign. The parking lot looked empty; only a few cars were parked in distant spots.

Ziva glanced at the radio-clock as he pulled into a spot. "It's 3 am. I highly doubt that they will be open."

"Don't be ridiculous," he stated, "I come here all the time. It's open 24, 7."

She rolled her eyes as they both got out of the car. They walked toward the entrance in step, and he held the door open for her. He was very right-that he came here all the time. As he strolled toward a booth, a few waitress smiled at him and politley said hello. They sat down and two coffee's were placed on the table.

"Hey Tony, back again I see," the waitress said.

"Yes, I am Lelia. Can I get two of the usual?" he asked.

She smiled, writing something down quickly on her pad. "Sure thing, Tony."

She walked away, leaving the two of them alone in silence.

"The usual?" Ziva questioned.

He smiled, leaning in against the table. "Yep. An stack of five pancakes, a plate of bacon and four over-easy eggs. Oh! And a plate of white toast."

She stared at him, stunned. "And that is the usual?!"

"Well, the order is downsized cause it's ususally just me."

"So, do you want to tell me why you were dating that Jacob guy, he seemed kind of weird." Tony started the conversation.

Ziva sighed. "I was not dating him, I just went out on a date." She clarified. "As for why I was with him... well... he seemed like an intelligent, nice, caring man."

Tony scoffed. "Sure, if you like the asshole type."

Ziva opened her mouth in surprise. "Tony! You didn't even know him!" She said in his defense.

Tony chuckled. "Oh my dear Ziva, I don't have to know him to know what he's like. He is the same as a million other guys who are just players."

"And you would know that because you are one of them, correct." Ziva retorted.

Tony glared at her. "Okay. New subject. No more attacks on my very fragile psyche."

"Okay then." Ziva thought. "Why do you come here so much that the waitress knows what you get every time at three in the morning?"

Tony smiled. "I would say that is none of your business, but since you asked so nicely. I may stay at work late and come here after work often."

"You are such a liar! You never stay at work late." Ziva called him out.

"Ah, you caught me!" Tony put his hands up in mock defense. "Don't shoot!"

She scoffed, taking a sip of her coffee. She stared at him over the rim of her coffee mug, until he finally broke.

"Alright, you really wanna know?"

She placed the cup down, smiling. "Yes, I do."

He sighed, leaning back in the seat. "You're really pushing it David." He took a long sip from the coffee in front of him before continuing. "I come here to think. I mean, I could go home to think but, being around other people helps a bit."

"What do you think about?" she questioned.

"You. I mean, mostly when you were gone. Everyone kinda fell apart. Especially Abby. And surprisingly Gibbs. He wasn't his normal grumpy self. Wasn't giving me head-slaps that much and he was always looking at your desk."

She looked at the table, tracing a small pattern with her nail. "Well, what about you? What did you think when I left?"

"I missed your ninja skills. And how you could easily get the answer out of someone in interagation. I missed correcting your idioms. I missed you in general. Things definatly weren't the same without you." He glanced up at her, as she continued to make a pattern in the table. He cleared his throat, stopping himself from going any further and being corney. "But it wasn't like I was obsessed with thoughts of you, Zee-vah."

She thought for a moment, as did he. She finally looked up and her hand touched his. "I'm sorry," she stated. "But I'm here now. And things are a bit better, yes?"

He smiled and nodded, as Leila came back around and placed multiple plates on the table. She smiled at both of them, then walked back off toward the kitchen.

"I don't know how you eat all this," she joked.

"Well, I'm a DiNozzo. I'm Italian. We're supposed to eat alot!" he retorded, grabbing the syrup and pouring half the bottle onto his pancakes.

Ziva raised an eyebrow at him. She then began to eat the mountains of food in front of her. Tony was halfway done before she could get her pancakes with syrup. Tony then stood up and put his napkin down. "I'm sorry, but I have to use the bathroom." Tony then walked away humming something that she swore that she recognized. Thinking about where she knew that tune from she began to sing the song to herself. _"You look kind of cute in that polka dot bakini... guuurl. Drink all day... play all night.... " _

She then shook her head. Why was he humming that and why on Earth did she know it? She then looked down and sticking out of his jacket pocket was his cell phone. _Is he really that stupid? You would think by now he would know to not let it out of his sight._ She laughed to herself. _Ohhh, he was in for it._ She casually got up and took the phone from his pocket changing the ringtone once more. She slipped it back into his pocket and continued eating her pancakes.

He sat back down and smiled at her. "Miss me?"

"Of course, you were gone such an imbearably long time." Ziva said sarcastically.

The waitress then walked back over and left the check on their table. "No rush, just whenever you are ready." She said with a smile.

Ziva then looked at the check and stood up glancing at him. "I will pay for this. I will do it now, so we can sit and talk for a little longer, if you wish." Ziva then checked her pocket for her phone and money. She took out her phone and placed it on the table to see if she had the correct amount.

Tony saw his opprotunity and he took it. "No, no, no Ziva. Really, I'll get the check. I was the one who asked you to come with me." He said trying to distract her.

"Do not even worry about it, Tony. I have it." She then walked away and forgot to pick up her phone.

Tony smiled to himself. Damn, I'm good. He then quickly picked up her phone and with a few quick button clicks he set it back down with a different ringtone.

She walked back over a few moments later, sitting down. As she sat down, she noticed her phone sitting on her side of the table. She didn't even bother accusing him of changing the ringtone. She knew he did it, and she just hoped that it wasn't something too insane.

"So I hear McGee is writing another book," she stated causally, hoping to get a enjoyable reaction out of him.

She laughed as she heard his silverware drop, and food fell into his lap. "I'm gonna kill him," he mumbled. "Do we know what he's writing about?"

She shrugged, finishing up the last bite of her pancakes. They continued talking about small things; new movie's he'd seen, a new running route she'd taken. They finished up and headed out toward his car. As they sat down, both of their phones went off. They both glanced at each other, as their ringtones-with similar meanings-mended together. Tony took his out of his jacket pocket, the words getting louder and louder.

_Yes, Sex is always the answer_

_It's never a question_

_Cause the answer's yes_

_Oh the answer's yes_

_Not just a suggestion _

_If you ask the question_

_Then it's always yes_

_Yes..._

He shadily looked at her, a smirk on her face as she pulled out her phone from her pocket.

_I'll teach you how to scream my name_

_Never gonna get away from me_

_Yeah I kinda like that_

_I wanna tap that_

_You can bet I'm gonna get you_

_Come on over and play with me_

_Let me be your dirty fantasy_

_Yeah I kinda like that_

_I wanna tap that_

_You can bet I'm gonna get you_

They looked at each other, letting the songs play over and over, laughing the entire way as he drove to the Navy Yard.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW OR ELSE THE MONSTERS THAT BRIELLE IS COMPLAINING ABOUT WILL COME AND GET YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.** (Yes...she's almost 18)


	7. AN: Accept the Mission

**Dear Readers! Please read. This isn't a chapter, but a mission. Yes...a mission.**

**So I have an idea for the next chapter, but I'm not sure. If you wish to accept this mission and be totally awesome and cool, that would be very helpful. I need you to comment/message me/review with your ideas. Your mission: Think of a song that can be used as a ringtone for either Ziva and Tony. Also a plot if you can think of one.**

**  
I will think of some more myself, but this mission-if you wish to accept-would be very helpful to us writers.**

**Thank you all for reviewing and reading already. I didn't expect it to go this far, but I'm glad I'm still working on it. **

**Thank you again!**

**-S and B**


	8. PLEASE READ! AN

Dear Readers,

For all of you have followed, faved, and reviewed, I have some news on Ringtone War. I really enjoy this story, and it's actually going in a totally different direction then I planned. I didn't think it would be multi-chapter but it is. So it kills me to say that this story is on Hiatus. This week coming up is hell week for the musical, there's a "school shooting" tomorrow, my laptop is dead, and my basement flooded which means my moms computer is dead. The list goes on and on. So until I get a working computer-I'm lucky enough that my dad's is working-I won't be updating as much. I will try to write tonight though and post if I can, but just telling you all it might be awhile.

Thank you for sticking with me on this. I hope to update soon.

-Sarah


	9. Ringtone War: Part VII

**Disclaimer:** I Don't Own Anythinggggg. Well...I do own somethings but not NCIS.

**A/N:** I am so sorry that I haven't posted in forever, but I wanted to say thank you to all of you who still stuck with it as well as the people who just recently added/faved. So I've looked at all of your reviews, and a few of them had this suggestion involved. I laughed whenever I read it, and thought it was a really good idea as well. Props to all who reviewed and faved. You guys are the greatest. I smile whenever I get a new review.

So I'll stop rambling now. Review!!

**Ringtone:** Crush by Jennifer Page

**Part VII:**

Could it have been any more perfect? A silent, empty bullpen. He glanced around quickly, making sure no one was aware of what he was truely doing. He smiled to himself, putting his plan into motion. He picked up the case file from his desk, and walked over to hers. He slid in behind it, leaning down and placing the folder neatly in the center. His hand skimmed to the left and picked up the cell phone, his fingers flying over the keys. He found the one he was looking for and set it. He smirked to himself as he walked back to his desk, happy with what he had just accomplished.

~_~_~

"We're done!" he shouted, reclining back in his chair.

"Even with your paper work, Tony?" she questioned, looking up from her computer.

He sat forward, remembering the paper work. He made a noise, and shrugged his shoulders. "It can wait till tomorrow. I mean, I'm almost done anyway. Like...only two more pages."

She rolled her eyes, glancing back at her computer, typing out a few more words. She smiled satisfactorily to herself, printing and shutting down the file. She got up and placed the finished file on Gibbs' desk. She proceeded back to her own station, sitting down and straightened things up.

"So what are our plans for the weekend, Probies?" Tony questioned, putting his feet on his desk and relaxing once more. When no one answered, Tony continued pestering. "What about you, Elf Lord? Got a weekend of fighting wizards ahead of you?" McGee glared over at him, ignoring his questions.

Tony got up, walking over to Ziva's desk. He leaned against it, his back facing her. "And what about you, Probette?"

"For your information Tony, I have a date."

"With who?" Tony questioned.

She scoffed, "I do not see how that is any of your business."

"Well as Senior Field agent, I'm making it my business." He retorted, turning toward her.

"Why do you need to butt into everyone's personal life? Do I need your approval on who I can and cannot see?" she responded, annoyance clear in her tone.

He didn't answer, but instead placed his hands on her desk and leaned down toward her. She ignored his gaze, shutting down her computer and turning off the light. She stood, grabbing her coat as well as her bag. She slid between her desk and the divier, almost making it to the elevator when she heard someone call her name. She sighed, turning back to the bullpen.

"Forgot your phone." Tony stated, holding it up in his hand.

She glared at him, wishing he would wipe that smirk off his face. She lifted her hand toward the phone, her fingertips grazing his hand, when the phone began to ring.

_It's just _

_A little Crush _

_Not like I faint _

_Everytime we touch _

_It's just _

_Some little thing _

_Not like everything I do _

_Depends on you _

"Tony!" she shouted, ripping the phone from his grasp.

"I didn't do it!" he said, holding his hands up defensivley.

"Well, who else would?! I forgot it on my desk, which gave you enough time to change it!"

"But...I," he began to stutter trying to explain himself, when she cut him off once more.

"Forget it Tony, I will see you on Monday." She glared at him once more, turned on her heel and headed toward the elevator.

Tony stood there, stunned for a few moments. He finally remembered how to move, and gravitated back toward his desk to finish his report.

McGee sat there staring at the Senior Field Agent. He was too intent in his case report to even noticed. Things had worked the way he planned. Although Ziva was mad at Tony, maybe they'd both see the meaning behind the ringtone he'd set. Maybe they'd realize something was there. All he knew was that his mission was accomplished.


	10. Ringtone War: Part VIII

**Disclaimer:** Don't ownnnnn.

**A/N:** Look at that. Another chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this one. I actually struggled as I wrote this-I'm really not sure how I feel about it. I want you guys to honestly review-not like "good job. update soon." I mean, I love any form of review but please give some suggestions or what you loved the most.

Props to: **MissNMW** for suggesting this song. I struggled with the other song that she mentioned, and I might write something seperate to this story.

**Ringtone:** A Beautiful Mess by Jason Mraz

**Part VIII: **

Things had seemed different after McGee's stunt at trying to get involved. He couldn't really tell what kind of different it was, either. Tony and Ziva could still go from bantering to full on argument within seconds, but behind all the comments and innuendos, there was something else. Something new, that he couldn't put his finger on.

McGee sat in his chair, glancing out of the corner of his eye at his teammates. No one said anything, but he watched as Tony looked up from the case file and glanced at Ziva, a smile on his face. A sincere smile-not one of the DiNozzo smiles, not one of the sexual innuendo ones, and not one of the "I know something you dont" ones-a real smile. As if she knew someone was staring at her, Ziva glanced up at him. She smiled as well, and then dilagently went back to whatever she was working on. McGee's eyes widdened a bit. Something was definatly going on, and he knew that he was going to find out what it was.

"Tony," Gibbs' voice rang through the bull-pen, interuppting McGee's thoughts.

"Yeah Boss?" Tony questioned, standing up.

"Go pick up our suspect," Gibbs stated, handing Tony a small piece of paper. "Take Ziva with you."

"On it, Boss!" Tony replied.

Tony and Ziva picked up their belongings and headed toward the elevator and out of sight. McGee followed them with his eyes, and they still stayed on the closed elevator doors long after they were gone.

"McGee!" He rubbed the back of his head from the impact of Gibbs' hand. He looked up to his boss as he continued to speak.

"Go see Abby, help her."

McGee quickly got up and headed towards Abby's Lab. He walked in, embracing the normal blaring music.

"McGee!" she said, running over and hugging him. "What are you doing here? I mean, it's not like I'm not happy to see you-I really am-but do you need anything? Whats up?"

"Gibbs sent me, Abs." He replied, pulling back from the hug.

She nodded once, and tugged on his hand back toward her computers. As they worked diligently, McGee finally opened his mouth to question what was bothering him.

"Hey Abby, have you noticed anything...different about Tony and Ziva?"

She glanced at him, thinking about his question. "Actually, now that you mention it, yeah I have."

"Alright, I'm not the only one then. What do you think it is?"

She made a face, still contemplating what it could possibly be. Her eyes brightened, and she opened her mouth. She began hopping up and down, the words quickly spewing from her mouth. "Ohmygod, Timmy! They're together!"

"What?! No. They...they can't be together!" he retorted as he placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her.

"Yes they are! I mean, come on! If Ziva comes down here, Tony's usually tagging along. And I mean, when they think I'm not looking they give each other these looks. Not like they're normal looks, but something different! I thought that there had to be something else going on and this is it!"

"Abby, it can't be. I mean, I know things have been different between them, but they're best friends!"

"But Ziva and Tony are much different then they used to be. Maybe this is why! Maybe after all this dancing around each other and getting seperated, and going on undercover missions, and watching people die-maybe this is it! It's finally set in that they don't have all the time in the world and that they need each other."

She continued to bounce around her lab in excitement, leaving Tim to think about it. She had a point about the looks thing, but what else was there? It was Tony and Ziva; the ex-Mossad Assassin and Italian Playboy could not be together. They just couldn't. Could they?

~_~_~

The case had wrapped up relatively quickly, and McGee eneded up staying down in the lab to help Abby for a bit longer than needed. He exited the lab, heading toward the elevator and pushed the button. The familiar 'ding' ran through the air, and as he was about to enter the lift, he heard something that was very familiar, but rare. A laugh. It wasn't Abby's and there wasn't anyone else down here. He glanced around the hallways, exiting the lift. He glanced around, trying to find where Ziva was. He heard her laugh once more, and followed it down the hall.

He came to one of the stairwell doors and noticed Tony and Ziva. Tony looked like he had a phone in his hand-probably Ziva's phone-and he held it over his head. Ziva was reaching for the phone, a playful smile on her face. He watched as Tony glanced down at her, smiled and then looked toward her phone. He flipped it open and his fingers manavuered over the multiple keys.

"Now what ringtone do we set today for the Ninja?" Tony questioned, glancing down at Ziva as she jumped up, trying to get her phone.

"Tony stop," she said playfully, "give me my phone back."

"Oh! Look what we have here." Tony replied, clicking a few buttons and let the ringtone play.

_Although you are biased I love your advice _

_Your comebacks their quick and probably have to do with your insecurities _

_There's no shame in being crazy, depending on how you take these words _

_They're paraphrasing this relationship we're staging _

_And what a beautiful mess this is..._

It played once more until Tony clicked a few more buttons and shut the phone. She held out her hand and he placed the phone in her palm. The small room was silent, except for their breathing and the noise from the venting system.

"And what meaning does this one have?" she finally questioned.

Tony took his hand, resting it under Ziva's chin and lifting her head up. "Well, it means that I...being best friends isn't good enough for me anymore Ziva. I meant what I said in Somalia-I can't live without you. You're my best friend Ziva, but I want to be more than that. And I think you want that too-or at least I hope you want that. I'm tired of pretending, Ziva."

She was silent for a few moments, but she eventually spoke the words she'd said a year ago. "So am I."

McGee turned away from the door, heading back toward the elevator. He pushed the button and entered the lift.

Abby was right, they definately needed each other. They deserved it.

~_~_~

**A/N 2:** REVIEW :D


	11. Ringtone War: Part IX

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights, I only like to play with the characters.**

**A/N: So this can be seen as OOC or crack-fic. Or it can happen, but this thought came to me. I laughed as I typed this, and I really enjoyed writing it. From now on, I'm probably going to take ideas you've guys have left for me as comments on the mission. If you have a suggested plot, just pm me or something. Remember, reviews are love and might get me inspired to write more often!**

~_~_~_~

**Part IX: **

Agent Timothy McGee walked toward the squad room, an eager smile on his face. He noticed, as he exited the elevator, that Gibbs wasn't at his desk. As he walked closer he found Tony and Ziva were already there. His smile grew a bit bigger at the sight of them.

They both had their heads on their desks, and to be honest, they looked terrible. Tony was mumbling from underneath his expensive jacket, while Ziva had her cheek flat on her desk, grumbling. McGee had debated on his way from his car up to the bullpen-should he do this? Could it get him into terrible trouble? Would Tony blackmail him somehow? Would Ziva remove one of his appendages? The answer to all of those questions was yes, but McGee just couldn't let this opportunity pass him by.

He pulled his iPhone out of his pocket, clicking a few buttons and found the two sounds he was looking for. The first was scratchy, and it was a hard to hear, but you could understand what the noise was.

_When I walk in the club  
All eyes on me  
I'm with the party rock crew  
All drinks are free  
We like Ciroc  
We love Patrone  
We came to party rock  
Everybody it's on _

Tony and Ziva groaned loudly from their chairs, and Tony muffled something that sounded like 'Off McGee'. Tim smirked, clicking on the second sound and played it. Again, it was scratchy and hard to understand, but this time, it was multiple voices.

_Shots shots shots shots shots shots  
Shots shots shots shots shots  
Shots shots shots shots shots  
Everybody _

"McGee!" Tony yelped, standing from his seat. Of course, he stood too quickly, and had to grab onto the corner of his desk to keep from falling.

"Yes, Tony?" McGee questioned, knowing full well that he was going farther than needed.

"Can ya stop? Ziva and I both have really bad hangovers. Really bad. And I'm sure you don't want to see an assassin with a hangover. I think it's probably worse than you can imagine." Tony stated, his words seeming to come out all in one little sentence to him.

"That is true," Ziva mumbled from her seat, as she lifted her head up slightly to look at her colleagues.

McGee thought about this for a few moments. He sat down in his seat, placing his iPhone on his desk and connecting it to an adaptor. He quickly began typing and opened a file on his computer, letting the noise from the machine fill the bull-pen. He looked around to both entrances, looking for Gibbs and making sure the cost was clear. He clicked a few buttons and then opened the loaded video onto the plasma. He unplugged his iPhone and opened a new message, sending a text down to Abby. Her arrival was announced as McGee heard the loud clanking of metal fill the bullpen.

"Did I miss it?!" She questioned loudly, a smile on her face.

Tony and Ziva groaned at the sound of her chipper voice, lifting their heads to glare at her.

"Not yet," McGee answered, typing away on the keyboard.

Abby walked over to lean against Gibbs desk while McGee smiled at her and clicked play on the video, enlarging it on the plasma. Both the scientist and field agent watched as the video sound filled the squad room. Tony and Ziva looked up as well, squinting to see what was going on. There was a light illumination to the video, and it was quickly trained on Abby and McGee's face. They smiled, and Abby tried holding back her laughter as she shouted over the music.

"So, this is to anyone who watches this video; but mostly Tony or Ziva. Please don't kill us. We just....we had to do this," she giggled as her eyes flashed to a different direction and back to the camera, "You guys are too funny adorable when you're drunk. Please enjoy this, guys. Timmy and I did."

The camera swung around to a bar, the music blaring and a crowd of people around a bar. The camera was jostled, from Abby and McGee moving through the large crowd. It was trained on a bar and then focused in on Tony. He took a large swig from a shot glass and then slammed it down on the counter. The crowd let out a yell of amusement as they looked on at the growing number of glasses. Next to Tony, Ziva sat on the counter; they were both clearly drunk as they laughed. The video played on as they watched Tony pick up an empty beer bottle.

In his drunk stupor, he sang into the bottle as the song played over the system. You could hear Abby laugh as she trained the camera on Ziva, who know stood on the bar counter, dancing along. The video was soon filled with wolf calls and whistles as well as voices shouting _Shots_. You could hear Abby's distinguished laugh as she documented her friends drunk antics. The drunk partners continued to sing and dance, and soon the video ended.

Abby and McGee looked over to Tony and Ziva. They noticed that they no longer looked like a truck hit them. They were both too engrossed at what they had just witnessed. Ziva's mouth hung open and Tony's eyes looked like they were going to fall out of his sockets. Abby and McGee laughed at their expressions, waiting for them to gain focus once more.

"What. Was. That?!" Ziva questioned, the shock and anger mixing together in her tone.

"That," Abby answered "was the best thing I've ever seen in my life."

Tony and Ziva looked at each other, both shouting at the same time. "Erase it!'

Tim shook his head, a smirk on his face.

"You should be happy we erased that _other_ video." Abby responded.

And at that, Tony and Ziva's eyes grew wide once more.

~_~_~_~

A/N 2: I originally planned to add the other video in there, but I wasn't sure if I should.  
Review if you:  
a) Wanna know the second video  
b) Want another chapter  
c) Want to tell me you're favorite quote/thing about it  
d) Want cookies


	12. Another AN Please read

Hey all. Sorry for the really long delay. School/Graduating/Prom got in the way. I apologize. There's a few things I wanna discuss. So obviously, you're all excited for the next video. The thing is, I'm not sure if I'm making it into a video. I think I'm leaning toward a flashback type deal. But I have a little bit of the writing for you. Here it is:

"…_Did…did Ziva just drop it like it's hot?" Abby squeaked, her eyes bugging out of her head. _

_She turned to McGee. His mouth was open, his eyes large and stared at the dance floor-specifically at Ziva. Abby moved her hand in a quick motion, giving him a Gibbs slap. McGee let out an audible groan and focus on the Goth._

"_To answer your question Abby, yes. She did."_

So there. Obviously something happens and I'm sure you all can guess. I'll try and get that chapter out at as soon as possible. On a new note. I'm really not sure where this is going. I'm really grateful that you've all left reviews with songs, and some of them include plot lines. So once I finish this chapter, I'm going to try and do the ones that have songs and plots in a review. If you have any ideas, just message me or leave a review.

Thank you all for reviewing and being really patient with my hectic schedule. I have so many ideas for new stories, and I really want to try and get a bunch of them out this summer. Thanks again, and I hope to hear from you soon. I'll try and get the new chapter up by Wednesday or Thursday. Thanks again!

-Misguided Choices


	13. Ringtone X

**A/N: I said Wednesday or Thursday and it's Thursday so HA! Okay. I actually had this idea in my head-and it was difficult to write. Don't you hate that-when you have something kick-ass planned but it turns out different when you type/write it out? Merf. Well whatever. Since they erased the other video, it's flashback (which are in italics). Cassie-the girl mentioned later-is based off one of my awesome friends. She's fantastic and gorgeous. Love her! Side note: I suck at writing flirting.**

**Read and Review loves!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't own. Don't own. **

**Song: Cyclone; Baby Bash**

x-x-x-x

"What do you mean OTHER video?" Ziva questioned, her eyes filling with anger.

McGee and Abby glanced at each other. Abby bit her lip, her eyes dancing with the question of whether to share or not.

"Well," McGee started "before your drunk antics, you guys got into it."

"What do you mean, Probie?" Tony asked.

"_Come on guys!" Abby shouted, moving her way through the throng of people. She escorted the group to a booth by the bar, but close enough to the dance floor._

_They haphazardly made there way to the booth, trying not to spill their drinks. Abby and Ziva sat down first, McGee and Tony sitting across from them. They sat and drank, discussing the case that had been rapped up earlier today._

_After finishing their drinks, Abby sent Tony to get the next round. He stood at the bar, waiting for the bartender, when he felt as if someone was watching him. He looked down the bar and noticed the gorgeous green-eyed girl looking at him. He smiled in her direction, and she looked down quickly. When she looked back up, her eyes met his once more and she smiled. She picked up her drink and progressed over to where he was standing._

"_Hi, I'm Tony."_

"_Cassie," she responded, pushing the bangs out of her eyes._

"_Well, Cassie, you're very pretty."_

_The smile reached her eyes and she laughed. "Forward, aren't we?"_

_He shrugged. "It's part of my DiNozzo charm."_

"_DiNozzo charm?" She questioned, her eyes meeting his once more._

"_Yeah. And it's gonna help right now when I ask you to-"_

"_Tony! Seriously. What is taking so long?"_

_They both glanced to his side to find Ziva, her arm looping through his._

"_Hi, I'm Ziva. Tony's girlfriend."_

"_Girlfriend?" Cassie questioned, eyebrows raised._

"_No," Tony said, "She's kidding. She's not my-"_

_He wasn't able to finish as Cassie let out a 'tut' of annoyance and promptly threw her drink in his face. Ziva stepped back, her hands flying to her mouth to contain her laughter._

_Tony wiped the drink from his eyes and off his face. He glared over to his partner. _

"_Thanks Ziva."_

"_You're welcome, Tony" she chuckled._

_They picked up their drink orders and headed back to the table, Tony glaring at Ziva the entire time. Ziva sat down, sipping her mojito and jumped back into conversation with Abby and McGee while Tony attempted to dry the alcohol spot on his shirt._

"_Uh…Tony, do I want to know what happened?" Abby inquired._

_Tony let out a chuckle and looked toward Ziva. "Why don't you ask her?"_

_Ziva just smirked and waved it off with her hand, as if to say she'd tell Abby later. They continued to talk and joke lightly while Tony sulked. A few more rounds were ordered, and the table was soon filled with glasses. Tony smirked, an idea forming in his head._

"_Ziva."_

_She turned her attention to him, question evident in her eyes._

"_You know what you can do to make it up to me?"_

"_And what is that, Tony?" She questioned, leaning across the table._

"_Dance with me. I mean, since you are my girlfriend and all."_

_This comment raised eyebrows for both McGee and Abby as they waited for her response. She looked at him for a moment, and smirked. They both stood and he placed his hand on the small of her back, leading through the group of people._

"_What do you think he meant by 'girlfriend'? Like…a joke?" Abby questioned, leaning over the table to reach McGee._

"_I…I don't know." Abby fell back in the seat for a moment, arms crossed and lips pursed. Seconds later, she shot up and squealed. "They're together!"_

"_Abby you don't know that. Someone probably got jeal-"_

"_McGee!" She shrieked, moving over to the center of the booth and pulling him toward her. "Look!"_

_They both found their friends on the floor and watched in amazement._

_She rocked her hips in time to the beat, closing the distance between the two. Their eyes locked, their noses almost touching. In one quick movement, her left hand was slung on his shoulder and she dropped down. _

"…_Did…did Ziva just drop it like it's hot?" Abby squeaked, her eyes bugging out of her head. _

_She turned to McGee. His mouth was open, his eyes large and stared at the dance floor-specifically at Ziva. Abby moved her hand in a quick motion, giving him a Gibbs slap. McGee let out an audible groan and focus on the Goth._

"_To answer your question Abby, yes. She did."_

"_Get your iPhone! Why didn't we start recording this sooner?" Abby shouted. _

_She focused the camera on the two as they watched Ziva arch her back and slowly pull upwards. She spun around, her back against Tony's front as they started to grind. _

_The song soon ended and they headed back to the table. The night quickly progressed to more alcohol, dances, and a sing along with Tony and Ziva._

"And that's what happened." Abby stated, matter-of-factly.

"I…I can't believe I did that." Ziva stuttered, running her hands through her hair.

"I know…I can't believe that I can't remember dirty dancing with Ziva!" Tony exclaimed, covering his face with his hands.

Ziva promptly threw two paper balls at him, a death stare included.

"But don't worry you guys," Abby jumped in "like we said, we erased the video."

She watched as the two agents sighed in relief. The Goth smiled and turned on her heel to head back to the lab when McGee called her. He held her arm and pulled her closer, whispering so Tony and Ziva wouldn't hear.

"Don't you think we should tell them…ya know, that they kissed after that dance?" McGee asked.

Abby pulled back and smirked, placing a kiss on McGee's cheek. She looked to Tony and Ziva who were stealing glances at each other.

"Let them figure it out."

x-x-x-x

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MICHAEL WEATHERLY! : ]

A/N 2: So yeah. Kinda difficult to write, but I'm glad I got it out. Not my best (in my opinion) but I like it. Read and review please!


End file.
